One critical part of almost every electronic device is the power supply. The power supply may take an alternating current received from a power cord plugged into a wall socket and transforms it to a direct current. For example, a device operated in the United States may have a power supply that converts the 120-volt, 60-Hertz, AC line voltage into 5 volts DC for use by many common semiconductor circuits and devices. Another type of power supply used in many electronic devices converts one DC voltage to another DC voltage. Often this type of power supply is used to regulate a higher DC voltage down to a lower DC voltage that is compatible with the type of circuitry it will be running.
Manufacturers of electronic devices are continually seeking new ways to reduce the cost of producing these devices. Cost savings may be achieved in a variety of ways including improved manufacturing efficiency, economies of scale, and the use of lower cost or fewer components. When a manufacturer reduces the cost of producing an electronic device it can lead to increased sales, increased profit, or both.
Accordingly, reducing the cost of the power supply is a need continually felt in the electronics industry.